gravity_falls_oldiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Community Guidelines
''Welcome to the Gravity Falls Oldies Wiki! This is a wiki everyone can come to and have fun. Here you can roleplay and chat! Go ahead and start editing and start earning your badges! Have fun and please read the rules below. '' Community Guidelines No bullying towards staff and others. We want this wiki to be safe and enjoyable for everyone. No threats or offensive name calling towards others. If you are caught by a chat mod or admin, you will be kindly warned and if it continues, you will be banned. Contribute! ' We need as much help as we can to the wiki. You can add photos, pages, emoticons, and so much more. If you find something you don't like, talk to that person and ask if they can remove it or why they put it there. Don't go deleting other people's work so you get all the edits. '''Chat! ' Come chat with us! You '''must have 1 edit before entering the chat so we don't have trolls or hackers or spammers. Chat will always be fun and safe for everyone. (CHAT NOIR HA) Slight Swearing. ''' You can swear on here but take it lightly. If you are going to swear, '''DON'T '''use it towards others. You will be kicked or banned depending on the situation. '''Don't Spam. Spamming disrupts other people's chat and causes chat to lag. If you want to spam, go do it in Private Messaging or don't do it at all. Share! ' Please do share about the wiki on wikis that ALLOW linking your wiki and getting people's attention. We don't want people to get in trouble. '''ASK FOR HELP. ' Ask admins, chat mods, and even I for help! We are always here. Leave a message on our wall or chat with us on the chat. We will reply ASAP. '''Make Blogs! In a blog you can share fanfiction, stories, or you can even ask daily questions! Do whatever you want. Please no inappropriate things that disturb other users on the wiki. NO BULLYING AND I MEAN IT. If I or any other admins/chat mods find you bullying, you will get one warning. If it continues, you will be banned for the amount of time we give you. I will not tolerate any bullying. People have hard lives and/or go through depression. Stop trying to make yourself look better because guess what? YOU AREN'T. Admin and Chatmod Guidelines Admins help our wiki by cleaning up bad things that do not belong there. They encourage everyone to participate and have fun. You can always count on them to ask for help or to ask simple questions. Chatmods help keep the chat nice and safe for everyone by kicking or banning people who have bad behavior or language towards others. Here are some guidelines you should follow: Encourage. '''Don't be mean to others and say they can't edit something. Let them edit and if you don't like it, take it down. '''Ban bad behavior. '''Don't let those people get away with bad habits. Warn them a few times and if they don't stop, simply ban them. '''Be nice. Be nice to others and don't ban them because you don't like them. Talk to someone else about the situation they caused and see if it's right to ban or kick them. '''Bullying. '''Don't bully users because you don't like them. I can instantly demote you. - Descole '''Don't kick or ban for no purpose. '''Do not, and I mean do not, kick or ban someone you don't like because of reasons outside of chat or editing. If I find out about this, I will talk to you. Please don't get yourself demoted. Please see our RP Guidelines before you start roleplaying in chat.